Your Smile is My Treasure
by PurpleScythe
Summary: Simon Blackquill and Athena Cykes must review the bonds between them. An unexpected moment makes Athena confess. A Cykesquill fanfic. Turnabout for Tomorrow spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

\- Don't you think Simon's been visiting us for a while?

Pearl smiled as she muttered behind the prosecutor's back. Trucy covered her mouth. Indeed. First, he came to request their services in defense of his sister, Aura Blackquill. Because no one was around, he started to talk to a new client. It was ok to do it. But then, the next week he was there again, carrying a file of documents.

\- You're right, Pearly, do you think that… maybe…?

\- What are you two murmuring about?

Both were surprise by Athena's interruption, but it was quite a challenge to defy her gadget's powers. They giggled as two little girls as they were.

\- Boom boom. So the rabbit disappeared and the magic amazed the audience!

Trucy did a simple magic trick and grabbed Pearl by the hand, so they would flee. Athena thought it was cute, and didn't care much about their motives.

\- Oh, Simon!

Athena happily held her hands together and approached the silent prosecutor, who was just talking to a bald man.

\- … And that's everything you need to provide for defense.

\- Thank you so much, mr. Blackquill. I'll come back tomorrow before 6 p.m. as you said.

The man left the office leaving the two alone.

\- Oh, a new client!?

\- Hello, Cykes-dono.

\- Wow, Simon, you've been working so hard. Since you came here, it's like things are getting so professional. I'm kind of ashamed. Sorry for all the trouble, you know that you don't have to—

\- No. I am not employed here. But since I had some business in this office and was waiting for too long, I ended up filling my time.

\- Oh, I see… That's better then. I am happy to see you

Her lovely smile was something to cherish. Since her mother's murder was solved, Athena seemed a lot better and her happiness seemed genuine.

\- So. Since the client it gone… I shall go.

\- Really?

\- I have a lot of work to do. So… excuse-me Cykes-dono.

\- Oh, of course you do… I am sorry.

She could do nothing but watch his back as he went away.

Heartbeats.

_So strange… _

_I just felt…_

_What was that?_

_Simon…_

_Is he struggling with something? _

But he was gone.

\- Is everything all right? – Apollo asked as he found his partner sitting in the sofa with a very distant expression.

\- W-what!? I am fine, don't mind.

\- You see… I have no widget with me, but I still can guess when someone's lying.

Athena laughed. It was funny how her psychology gadget and his bracelet were really useful on court, but quite uncomfortable for relationships.

\- All right. I promised to myself I would avoid telling you lies, because you said you would fully believe me and that made me SO happy…

\- Athena…

\- I know, I know, I am trying to hide my feelings on purpose. But that's just because I don't really know what's happening.

\- Do you mind trying to explain yourself? I may help.

\- Well… it's not me. I am worried about Simon.

Apollo suddenly became tense. A lot of reasons came to his mind and the late events were so stressful he didn't want to see Athena suffer again.

\- … What happened? Is Aura fine? I thought we made a deal about her case and she would start community service.

\- No! She's fine! I hope so! Do you think is it? Oh my god. And if he's hiding something about that? Do you think Aura is really fine?

\- Calm down, Athena, calm down. That was just presupposition. I don't even know what happened.

\- Oh. Right. But what if…

She really seemed worse than before, clearly worried now, with both hands in her cheeks.

\- Wait. Did widget got something?

\- No. I mean… yes. I heard something. When Simon was leaving today. I think it was sadness. But the noise about that feeling made me worried.

\- Gotcha! And if… Simon is feeling _lonely_?

\- _Lonely_?

\- Yes. He used to be on prison and his only "friend" for a while happened to be the phantom that planned his ruin. Maybe he's feeling depressed about that? He even wanted to show up for Trucy's show. Maybe the old samurai is trying to make friends but is too shy to do it?

\- W-wait! That makes total sense.

\- Does it?

Apollo seemed surprised himself. He was bluffing and never thought the prosecutor could really feel that way.

\- Yeah! Poor Simon. He really had some trouble back then to make friends. He was really close to me and mom, but he was such a private person. It was like he was only himself in our lab.

\- See? I am a genius. I knew I was right.

\- Thank you Apollo. I think you've opened my eyes. I know what to do now.

_Actually…_

_It's been a while we don't talk properly._

_I wonder if I'll ever see his honest smile again. _

OFF:

So many years and I never finished that Maya x Edgeworth story. But I hope this time I'll finally do it. I think I am mature now and can try a really simple way of writing to avoid grammar issues. I am sorry if any of that happens.

I love Cykesquill ~ and really believe they deserve a chance to be a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena had no trouble finding Simon Blackquill's office, since his name became a spotlight after the trial. She was carrying a "to-go" bag with coffee cups. A hot jasmine tea and a brew coffee cup packed inside.

Blackquill's office was in a majestic building located at Town Center. Probably Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth was the main responsible for arranging such a place. She crossed the fountain courtyard and walked through the entrance.

– Excuse me, miss. May I see your Id, please.

– Oh. Of course. Here. I'm looking for Simon Blackquill.

– Please, wait a second miss Cykes.

The secretary phoned his office. Before prison, it was never so hard to talk to Simon. And if he refused to see her? Was that even possible? She nervously grabbed the coffee bag and looked around. It was really nice to see how much his life had improved. A joyful feeling of pride made her smile.

– Miss? 3rd floor, 305.

– Fine, thank you.

She bounced gracefully towards the elevator, as a little child anxious to see Santa Claus.

_What a strange way to see it._

Athena knocked the fancy door breathing like if she had climbed the stairs in a rush. She waited for 2 minutes that seemed like a life time, wondering why she was so apprehensive and staring at her feet.

_Maybe he is not here. Maybe he has an assistant and they thought I was here for business purposes. Why am I wearing my attorney badge anyway? The coffee will get cold. I shouldn't have assumed that he would still like it. And if he gets me wrong? _

Cykes-dono, won't you come in?

Athena almost dropped the paper bag as she raised her eyes and saw Simon Blackquill holding the door open for her.

– I-I –I

– DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT! – yelled the red widget, making Athena blush.

– I-I-I'm s-sorry! Simon! Hi!

– I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU –widget turned green

– Oh! Stupid thing.

She grabbed widget nervously, almost pulling it of the neck. She began to stare at her feet again.

_Oh my god. What a mess. I shall NEVER. COME. BACK. AGAIN._

– What is that? – he looked at Athena's bag, politely avoiding her hysterical moment

– Excuse me? Oh! This. It's for you. I hope you like it.

– Please, come in.

He picked the paper bag and let her in his office. A pompous atmosphere was waiting for Athena Cykes. Walls adorned with oriental art, an open golden bird cage near his apparently ebony desk. All the furniture seemed to have mixed woods but it wasn't unique. It was a luxury, but simple in it's way, room.

– Wow. I think Pearl would feel relieved if she had to clean this place instead of Wright Anything Agency

– I am glad it corresponds to your taste, Cykes-dono.

An awkward silence between them made Athena feel uneasy. When she was a child, it was never strange to meet him. What has changed?

_Prison must have changed Simon… I mustn't forget he has suffered so much all this years…_

– So, Simon! I hope you still like brew coffee. Here. Here. _Buono! _

Simon kept looking at his cup of coffee looking really intrigued. Mysterious as only he could be. Immediately Athena looked pale and discouraged.

– Oh… Is something wrong? I am sorry if you don't like it… You may drink the tea, instead.

– Jasmine. As Metis-dono.

– Simon… you remember…

– And you used to put a lot of sugar in my coffee saying it was a magic powder for happiness.

– … But you said there was no need, since you already had everything you needed.

Simon looked deep inside her eyes, like he was using some psychology powers.

_It used to be intimidating on court. But now…_

_He is trying to tell me something. I wish I could use widget now. _

_I can hear…_

_What is it?_

_I feel… dizzy._

_Like I could melt inside this cup of tea._

_Why am I feeling so… warm and cozy?_

_I want to see his soul behind those eyes. _

– Simon, I…

– Thank you for the coffee, Cykes-dono. I appreciate.

Heartbeats.

_Again. _

_What is wrong? _

_He is struggling again._

_I want to run away._

_I can't._

_I am feeling something really strange._

_I can't be here anymore._

_I can't stand looking at him. _

_Feels like I am going to explode._

_Feels like I want to do something._

_Please, stop it._

_I just…_

– I LOVE YOU.

A red widget yelled again. Its color was fitting Athena's red face, and her horrified big blue eyes. Her skin turned pale as she stared at Simon's surprising stiff expression.

Heartbeats.

– I am sorry. I didn't… I… I-I… know you are really busy, so…. I AM SORRY!

She left the office in a hurry, reaching the stairs never looking back. Her heart was confused with fear, sadness, anger and happiness at the same time. Tears were drip-dropping freely as she reached the courtyard again, desperately looking for a cab.

_Stupid widget! Why?_

_Why did it say that?_

_Why am I running._

_I don't love Simon._

_That's not even possible._

_He was like an older brother._

_It can't be._

_I don't want him to think that I am such a silly girl._

_It's not true._

_No!_

_I like him so much…_

_I do…_

_What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

The tea was getting cold, abandoned on the desk were Simon Blackquill was sitting behind.

Even though his face seemed unmoved by Athena's speech before she ran away, he couldn't stop looking at a photograph now.

Metis, Athena, Ponco and himself. Like a family.

He covered Metis' face with his thumb, feeling heaviness in the chest.

Back then, Athena was just a child and he swore to protect her from all evil, since his mentor died.

Metis was like his own mother sometimes. He felt so much respect for her that it could be seen as veneration. Such a strong woman…

In the first trial, his heart was screaming in pain, because he never killed his mentor. His pride and ethics could never accept that judgment. But little Athena Cykes was begging the court for his freedom. That made him be assured that it was the right thing to do.

He loved Cykes family more than himself.

Metis was his mentor and Athena a little treasure.

Out of jail, he never thought about his feelings for that little girl who turned up to be a beautiful young woman.

He was older than her, so it was expected that he would be more mature.

Athena's widget said she loved him and it was like a great "TAKE THAT" statement in a court, and as so, it needed some analysis.

He drank the rest of his coffee.

* * *

Apollo Justice entered the room, leaving a fileof evidences on the table after a hard day investigating an old man's case. He turned on the lights and an immediately scream came out of his mouth.

– WHAT!? A-Athena! What are you doing? You gave me a hell of a fright... Hm!? What happened?

His tone suddenly was softer, since Athena was sitting in the sofa had her face in her hands. Instead of a happy face, her widget had nothing but light blue suspension points.

– Hey, hey. Come on, Athena.

Apollo sat beside her, and held her shoulder. She didn't react.

– Now you are really worrying me. Please. What happened?

Athena swallowed her silent cry and started talking with a choked voice.

– I said something terrible to Simon. – Apollo kept listening. He should let her speak. – I didn't mean it. I was so confused, and scared. S-so I... I said something I didn't really want to. Widget said that, listening to some conclusion I head on my heart, that even I can't recognize it now. So I ran away and oh… I am SO embarrassed.

– Hm. Gotcha. – Apollo seemed calmer than before. As if her story wasn't really a big deal. Even so, he respected her feelings. – So... did you explain yourself?

– NO! I RAN AWAY! – she made a dramatic and known expression, with her head back and holding her hands. – Oh my god. I am so... SO embarrased.

– STUPID WIDGET – her device turned red, giving signs that she was recovering her usual self. Apollo couldn't help, but smile gently.

– It's alive again. Your widget.

– Oh, that's right. I had an inexplicable hysterics moment, so it went down for a while. – Apollo had a strange grin, as if he knew exactly how to help her. – What are you hiding, Apollo?

– So, what are you waiting for, lawyer? It's time to present him some evidence.

– Pardon? – she blinked, confused. – Still not following…

– Oh, dear Athena. This is a lawyer's world. And Blackquill is a prosecutor. All we believe in are evidence. And your widget's _malfunction _made you say what you referred as _terrible. _

– Y-You are right! Do you think he is going to believe that?

– It _is _ the truth, isn't it? _You _never said that. It was your widget. And as accurate it can be, it is still technology. Maybe you had some noise in your own heart. Don't you think so?

– Y-yeah... totally. Maybe it didn't say it the way I _really _wanted to. Maybe I _do _love Simon, but as an old broth- Did I say it out loud!?

– ...

– ...

– THANK YOU, APOLLO. I'VE GOTTA GO. BYE. CIAO. HASTA. BEIJO. DANKE SCHÖN.

Apollo watched Athena swing through the door and smiled again as she disappeared.

– So that's what this is about, right?

ALLRIGHT, WIDGET! We're going to solve this! Tomorrow. YEAH!

* * *

Athena was punching the air in her room, in a commemorative way, full of energy. Widget was following the hype.

_That's it._

_Simon will forgive me._

_Thank you, Apollo._

_This misunderstanding will end._

Heartbeats

_And everything can go back to normal._

Heartbeats

_So why do I feel like something is really wrong?_

_Simon…_

_And if you felt the same…?_

WHOA. What are you thinking, Athena? That's not even possible! _Fermalo_! Stop it. Haha… you silly girl. Simon is a mature man. He would never look at me that way…

Heartbeats

– Why would he… right? Afterall… He thinks I am still a child… – she concluded with a misty look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

OFF: Thank you very much for your support through this year. I finally made it.

* * *

The next day, Athena woke up really early. Her eyes burned with determination and her widget assumed a bright red color while repeating encouraging words: DETERMINATION WILL POWER FIGHTING GO GIRL

She combed her hair while looking herself in the mirror like a professional fighter waiting for his opponent.

_YES!_

\- ALRIGHT!

_LET'S DO IT!_

\- GO!

She yelled with widget, leaving the room marching for victory and grabbed a thermo bottle and an eco bag before going.

\- GO GIRL

\- GO GIRL – her widget screamed eagerly.

She couldn't even eat or pay attention around her. People walking on the street looked at her with undeniable shock, possibly wanting to call the police or the sanatorium.

\- My broken widget said something stupid, I am so sorry! My broken widget said something stupid, I am so sorry! My broken widget said something stupid, I am so sorry!

As much as she repeated it, she was filled with both strength and shame. Athena knew that if she stopped saying for a second, then It would be over.

* * *

\- SIMON BLACKQUILL, THRID FLOOR, 305! – her eyes were wide open while the secretary was dumbfounded.

\- E-excuse-me, miss…? Are you alright?

Security guards were suddenly approaching her while the secretary herself was kind of scared. What was that crazy woman screaming for?

\- I-i-i… I'm sorry. My name is Athena Cykes. I was here before. He knows me. Please, tell him I'm here.

Athena blushed and her energy started to slow down.

\- I'm not sure if I can let you in, miss. You seem a little… - the secretary looked at her, confused.

\- OH, SCREW THAT ALREADY! I WANT TO GO IN! – widget was utterly furious. Guards surround that the next moment.

\- OH! I-I-I'm so sorry! That's… that's like a virtual pet. He's not very polite and it's malfunctioning. I will certainly prosecute this terrible enterprise for making such a rude toy! - she hid her widget with a free hand.

The guards looked at each other and the secretary nodded.

\- Hold a minute, please. .. Looks like he's not here yet.

\- WHAAAAT!? – widget yelled openly.

\- I-I-I mean… WHAT a pity! Hahaha… - she sighed – Okay. Thank you.

When Athena was almost leaving the place, a fresh male scent invaded the room, as Simon Blackquill arrived with his pet.

\- SIMON!

Athena couldn't believe it, filling herself with joy and putting her hand on her cheeks. Simon was surely surprised, but headed right to the reception, showing his id.

She looked at her feet again, feeling awkward and suddenly her widget turned all blue again with a sad expression. The next moment, she was suddenly attacked by his hawk, that stole her wallet.

\- WHAT WAS THAT? – she clinched her teeth, confused.

\- You may come in, miss Cykes – the secretary smiled.

\- Huh!?

\- Mr. Blackquill just registered your permanent guest card. You are welcome.

\- HUH!?

The next moment, she heard the sound of the elevator.

\- Aren't you coming? – Simon said, before Taka flew to her bringing back her id and visitor pass.

\- O-oh! – her eyes suddenly smiled with her mouth – Right!

She ran clumsily through the gate, feeling so happy that…

\- I could hug you right now – said a shiny green widget. Her jaw almost dropped at that moment and she immediately looked at him, not knowing what to say. He cleared his throat, covering his mouth.

She looked at her feet once more, feeling completely defeated.

\- I…

\- Third floor - he interrupted her as they reached his office. – Come.

* * *

The moment she got in, the silence between them grew hugely. Simon seemed to ignore her, while opening the office's windows and organizing some papers on his desk. Athena just stood there, wanting to go home and never talk about that incident anymore.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked at her direction, just to turn right and put some food for Taka.

\- Is it… REAL MEAT? – she couldn't help but say it, finally breaking the silence.

\- … Maybe. – he answered with a strange grin and after a brief pause, he finally approached her. – You brought me tea.

\- Did I? OH. Yes. I brought. I made it, because I knew you could be hungry and maybe you wouldn't want the trouble to buy it yourself, so I—

\- Thank you – He took the bottle to his desk.

She smiled watching him serve a cup of her tea, relieved for a moment. It was almost like she was never embarrassed.

\- That's why you came all the way here?

She gasped, back to reality.

\- Oh…that… Hm. You know…

_That's right. I forgot all the excuses I was so hardly trying to memorize…_

_And it looks like it wasn't that important to him either._

_He's so calm. He probably just doesn't care about what I said back them and even now…_

\- Sorry… It's nothing – she murmured sadly and helpless. He watched her patiently.

\- Do you want some tea?

\- Hm? Oh. No. It's okay, I'm fine.

\- That's a shame. It's delicious.

She blushed, giving him a shy smile.

Heartbeats

_Is it really okay for me to hide it?_

_Wait. Hide what?_

_Simon is being nice to me, and everything is okay right now. He doesn't seem to expect an explanation. So the case is solved, right?_

She sat in front of him, while he offered her a cup of tea.

_Right?_

Heartbeats.

She felt the refreshing smell while drinking his favorite tea. She trembled.

\- Athena?

She closed her eyes, drinking it until the last drop. He called her only by "Athena".

An then…

\- Why are you crying? – he sounded confused.

She put back the cup on the table.

\- I am sorry… It was nothing. I don't know why I am…

The tears didn't stop. A deep sadness was flowing in her heart and though she wanted to hide, she had sufficient psychology study to know what was happening, but still…

\- I love you :( - the sad widget made a depressed robotic sound.

\- No… - she tried to explain herself while wiping her tears, with no confidence.

\- I do :( - widget confirmed

\- Don't worry that stupid thing. It is broken – she told him, taking a deep breath to calm herself and covered her face in her hands.

Simon stood up showing a known stiff expression and walked at her. Athena peered between her fingers.

\- Are you fine now? - he asked, lowered himself down and serenely holding her hand, suddenly placing it on her own lap.

She felt an abrupt wave of embarrassment that turned her widget and cheeks immediately into pink.

\- Y-yes… Now I… I am sorry.

He stood up again, gazing at her with that sharp look.

Heartbeats.

She could feel it. He wanted to say something so badly he wouldn't even move.

\- Simon… I…

\- Since when?

\- P-pardon!? - Her eyes widened.

\- You said that thing is broken. We should try to fix it or it could compromise your work.

She gasped, feeling both relieved and frustrated, but when he tried to go back to his chair, she grabbed his sleeve.

\- Don't. - She squeezed it, feeling tense. Athena couldn't believe her own courage. He didn't say a word. – It… it is not… I mean. It isn't broken.

She felt Simon pushing back his arm after reaching his seat behind the desk.

\- Oh. I see.

She sighed.

_What was that?_

_Does he even know what I just said?_

_I said it's not broken._

_I know It's not._

_Because It captures my feelings._

_Don't you know that already?_

_And yet you still look at me so calm… is that because you think It's a joke?_

_Don't you understand? I can't stand it anymore. Why are you staring at me with the same old look?_

_I'm not a child. Look at me. LOOK. AT. ME._

\- I AM A WOMAN! Ù_Ú

Widget fiercely leaked and Athena couldn't explain it anymore. She looked at widget, trying to do something about it, but then she heard a strange sound. Something really low, like the sound of shackles or something.

He was holding both hands in a serious business man position, but his mouth was…

_Are you trying to laugh?_

_HE IS LAUGHING!_

\- OH. DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME, SIR Ù_Ú – widget continued.

He cleared his throat again, and regained his serious aspect.

\- Why are you laughing? – she knew it was ridiculous, but she was, indeed a woman. How cruel could he be laughing at a woman's feelings? That made her feel angry.

\- I think you misunderstood – he said, making her feel uneasy again.

_What do you mean?_

She glared at him. But she already knew.

_I'm just like an adopted sister to you, right?_

\- Stop saying nonsense. I know you are a woman. But I am also ten years older than you and I also know that you will naturally fall in love for a fresh undeveloped attorney like Apollo or whoever you become a law partner.

\- Excuse me!?

He left his chair and turned around so all she could see was his back.

\- Then I pledge we forget what happened here or you may regret it.

Those words carved deeply into her heart and she couldn't even react to them. She just felt her arms become heavy and she couldn't bare stand there for another moment.

Feeling humiliated, she stood up and slowly walked to the door, wanting to leave as soon as possible, but pressed by fear and astonishment. Then…

\- KYAA!

Simon rapidly looked at the door and his hawk was attacking her, making her quickly back off.

\- What is happening? – she yelled, confused. Simon was paralyzed. – Geez. Come on. That was really traumatizing.

\- Taka! – he scolded the hawk and approached her, checking her arm – Are you okay?

She seemed like she was about to cry and it reached right through his heart. Abruptly, Athena grabbed his clothes, holding him like a child needing help.

\- I sorry for liking you. I never could imagine it… But please… please don't hate me. Please don't ignore me. You are the only one left… the only one that really cared from me back them. I wanted to save you so I studying so hard to become a lawyer. I cried every single day after that, and even now I just feel so…

He held her tightly, also closing his eyes after that explosion of information. He could never see her cry like that and it was even worse when it was all his fault.

\- Simon! – she sighed – I just felt I could always see you as an my savior, an older brother… but it turned out to be something more. I like to see you smile. I like to bring you tea. I … - she murmured shyly - I am so loving your embrace right now.

\- Yes. I know.

She closed her eyes, feeling his scent.

\- Even if you think I am just a child… I can't deny it anymore. I want to protect you every single day of my life. I promise I won't be a nuisance, I just… I love you.

He looked at her with an expression she has never seen before.

\- Hm… Simon? Are you… are you blushing? – her face fiercely turned red.

\- No.

\- N-No. You really are. Are you blushing because of…me?

\- No.

\- Simon! You do! Why? Why are you blushing?

\- HE LOVES ME, MORON! Ù_Ú

\- W-w-w-wait… What!? - She yelled. Simon smiled at her. - Seriously. WHAT? – and then his hand slowly caressed her cheek. – S…Simon…

\- Your widget is not broken after all.

She hardly could react or argue properly at a time like this. But her heart was racing madly.

\- I-I… I don't understand. But you said that—

\- That I am older than you. And that maybe you were thinking of me as your protector, loving me as an older brother. Then I would embarrass myself for nothing.

\- Simon… I couldn't possibly imagine that—

\- It wouldn't be moral to look at you as a woman if that wasn't what you desired. I wondered what your mother would think if I did it.

\- Even now you were just protecting me...

\- Yes.

\- Mom would be pleased - she smiled.

\- I wanted to protect you. What I treasured the most after all this time was always your smile. I thought it would be troublesome for you to handle with a grown up man's confused feelings after all you have been through.

\- Simon... I...

\- OH GOD I'M SO HAPPY – widget sparkled and Athena laughed.

\- Yes, I am – she blushed, holding him confidently.

\- I love you, _princess_.

She was shocked, he called her_ that_ in such a teasing way. Before she could speak anything else, she was grabbed around the waist and felt his surprisingly hot lips pressed against her. Athena smiled while hooking her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, slowly letting him deepen their first kiss.

Unbelievable. So sweet, so gentle... She really felt like a frail princess with his arms around her. He was so certain in every movement with his tongue that she understood how much he was desperately waiting for that moment. And yet... he was so mature and secure.

Simon was filled with joy, touched by her fragility. He wanted to make her feel loved as she deserved - and it was certainly working. How could he ever retribute her actions?

Now Simon was finally free. He could love without regrets. His heart was once again rescued.

They weren't paying attention, but at that beautiful moment, her widget was filled with rainbow pixel flowers. So was Simon's heart.


End file.
